The invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to computer bus structures and techniques for use in providing communication between functional units in a computer system.
As digital processor speeds increase, the speed at which data is transferred between functional units within a computer system becomes a performance bottleneck. For example, the speed at which data is transferred between a microprocessor and a memory within a computer system can severely limit the overall processing speed of the computer system. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that is capable of providing high speed communication between functional units within a computer system.